Virgo Shaka
Summary Virgo Shaka (乙女座のシャカ or Barugo no Shaka), the Gold Saint in the constellation Virgo in Saint Seiya, is one of the most serene and one of the strongest. Being a reincarnation of a Buddha, he is called to be "The Man Closest to the Gods." Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A normally, 3-C with Sight Unsealed | 3-C | 3-B, 3-A with Agyo Name: Virgo Shaka, The Man Closest to God Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 13 (Episode G), 20 - 24 (Classic) Classification: Human, Gold Saint Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-8th Sense= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Matter Manipulation (Atomic Manipulation, and Destruction along with Macro-Quantum Destruction when moving at FTL speeds), Energy Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Shaka can spatially lock someone into place using "Buddha's Palm"), Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can directly attack and destroy the souls of others), Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Regeneration (High), Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Intangibility, Barriers/Forcefields, Astral Projection, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Memory Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Acausality, Reactive Evolution (Able to analyse and comprehend the components of an enemy's attack after seeing it once), Air Manipulation (He can create a wall of Air Pressure, and use it to push objects back, and people back), BFR (Shaka can send someone to one of 6 realms of Hades Underworld. Where they become subjected to Hades Laws, and Reality), Paralysis Inducement (Can cause his opponents to stop moving when he flares his cosmo), Aura (Overwhelming - When flaring his cosmo. By powering up his cosmo just before an attack his opponent will stop moving), Perception Manipulation (He can erase a targets 5 basic senses, and their 6th sense), Instinctive Reaction (The Saints can react, respond, and detect danger while unconscious), Pressure Points (The Star Life Points are pressure points on the body), Probability Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (Through the Power of Miracles impossibilities can be turned into certain possibilities, as well as increase their stats such as speed, and power), Aura, and Heat Manipulation (Upon powering up their Cosmo they cause the area around them to burn up with intense heat, and their attacks are also imbued with heat), Extrasensory Perception (By virtue of the 6th sense, the 7th sense, and the 8th sense), Enhanced Senses (Capable of tracking events taking place over a large distance including other realms. Includes hearing bones break from a distance away. In addtion, they also have the 6th, 7th, and the 8th sense), Reactive Power Level (The skills of the Saints continues to improve throughout their fights, and they continue to get stronger everytime they gets knocked down) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Illusions, Dream Manipulation, Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Perception Manipulation (Via the 7th, and 8th Sense. Which allows the user to be aware of their surroundings even when the 5 basic senses, and the mind, has been shut off), Cold Energy Manipulation (The Bronze Saints freeze at temperatures of -240 Degrees Fahrenheit. Gold cloths freeze at -459 degrees fahrenheit), Heat Manipulation (Able to withstand being in the affected area of other Cosmo users, and are able to withstand attacks that are imbued with an intense amount of heat), and Electricity Manipulation (Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts, and more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more) |-|8th Sense= All previous abilities, Resurrection, and Immortality (Type 4 - After obtaining the 8th sense, he gained absolute control of his soul, and can resurrect himself) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level normally (Stalemated Leo Aiolia with his Sight Sealed), Galaxy level with Sight Unsealed (One of the most powerful Gold Saints) | Galaxy level (Superior to most 8th Sense Users) | Multi-Galaxy level (Said by Virgo Shijima to be the most powerful Virgo Saint of all time), Universe level with Agyo (An attack that replicates the birth of the universe. Shaka and Shijima created and destroyed countless universes in their battle as a result of spamming their attacks) Speed: Massively FTL+ normally (Powerscales from other Gold Saints), Massively FTL+ through Miracles (Powerscaling from Capricorn Shura) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class normally, Galactic Class with Sight Unsealed | Galactic Class | Multi-Galactic Class Durability: Galaxy level, Multi-Galaxy level with Khan (One of the most powerful defensive techniques of all Gold Saints, blocked attacks from 1-Sealed Iapetus) | Galaxy level, Multi-Galaxy level with Khan | Multi-Galaxy level Stamina: Nearly limitless (Gold Saints can fight for 1000 Days) | Nearly limitless | Limitless; The Saints can keep fighting despite suffering through severe damage, and even critical damage that would otherwise kill a person. They can survive under the sea in near freezing point tempatures for close to 2 hours. Survive in Oxygen thin air while being near death by losing more than half their blood at the same time, and fight through critical damage to the heart. Range: Interstellar, Galactic with Sight Unsealed and 8th Sense, Universal / Cross-Dimensional with Psychokinesis. Intergalactic, Universal with Agyo in Astral Form. Standard Equipment: Virgo Gold Cloth. 108 Beads Rosary. Intelligence: Incredibly Intelligent. A learned and enlightened individual who at the age of 6 had a great understanding and awareness of the nature of human existence, and held telepathic conversations with The Buddha while meditating. Is in tune with the universe around him, and transcended life and death upon reaching the 8th Sense. Later reached Nirvana, attaining Buddhahood. Weaknesses: Very Arrogant (Only applies to Sanctuary Arc Shaka), Agyo requires him to be still and in meditation. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Tenkuuhaja Chimimouryou (Heaven Supremacy on Evil Spirits of Rivers and Mountains): Summons evil spirits to attack the enemy soul. * Tenma Kofuku (Demon Pacifier): Expands his Cosmos in a huge blast, one strong enough to destroy a large part of the Cancer Temple. Deals greater damage to evil beings. * Khan: A powerful barrier that nearly halted the attacks of three gold saints. This barrier can also deflect attacks. * Buddha's Hand: This move gives the illusion of thinking you are moving but in reality, you are trapped in the hand of Buddha, unable to escape. * Rikudō Rinne (Transmigration to the Six Paths or Six Samsāras): A possibly illusionary technique in which Shaka sends his opponent to one of the six Dharma's rebirth realms. * Tenbu Horin (Treasures of Heavens): Shaka's most powerful technique. He releases his power by opening his eyes, removing the senses - touch, hearing, smelling, vision, and taste - of everyone around him. By removing touch, it leaves one paralyzed, and by removing taste, it prevents them from speaking. It also stops the main functions of the brain, preventing them from thinking, and reducing them to living corpses. Those who have awakened the 7th or 8th sense can still fight, but if not, they are stripped of all their senses. * Athena Exclamation: An attack which is equal to the force of the Big Bang, only usable by three Saints working together. * Agyo: it is an immense light generated by Shaka, the light of the birth of the universe. Key: Base | 8th Sense | Astral Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Dark Schneider (Bastard!!) Dark Schneider's Profile (Both were 3-B, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Anime Characters Category:Demigods Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Spirits Category:Manga Characters Category:Sense Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Cosmo Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gold Saints Category:Toei Animation Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Matter Users Category:Illusionists Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3